Love is Difficult But Not Impossible
by Son-of-Hermes11
Summary: Jasper version of "Suddenly It's Magic". Hey, Jason Grace here! I am Hollywood's best Actor and Singer. I have bad news and good news.The bad news is: I left my career and my latest movie to live a life of freedom. The good news is: I am in love at first sight! With whom, you ask? With Piper Mclean. Give Reviews please. Thank you! Jasper!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to New York!

**Hi, Son-of-Hermes11 here! It's good to be back! I would like to thank again my viewers and supporters in the story "My Valentine: A Tratie Story". That story has been completed. Now, this is my new story. I hope you like it. If my previous story is Tratie, then this is Jasper! I hope you are with me and give me suggestions for the story. And…..what did I forget? Oh, and give reviews. Once again, thank you!**

**Love is Difficult But Not Impossible**

**Jasper**

**Jason and Piper**

**Adaptation of "Suddenly It's Magic" **

**Jason Grace**

Allow me to introduce myself, I am Jason Grace.

Yes, I am Jason Grace. Hollywood's Best Actor and singer. I may be famous, but I despised this life. Plenty of interviews, movies, pressure and such. I had always dreamed of freedom and I didn't know that my wish will be granted during one event. It all started during the filming of my newest movie.

I was on the set with my co-star, Reyna Camilla. We were the main protagonists of this romantic film. I was starring as Mark, a peasant. Reyna was starring as Taylor, the daughter of a rich family.

_This scene happens at night. Mark and Taylor met at their secret hiding place, which is in a cave. _

"_Mark," Taylor said. "I'm getting married tomorrow. I don't know how…." Her voice trailed off as Mark caresses her cheek._

"_That's alright," Mark said. "I know you don't want to. But remember, I'll always be there for you no matter what. And… I love you."_

"_I love you too." _

_Then Mark and Taylor kissed. A soft kiss on the lips._

"Cut!" Our director, Mr. Dionysus said. "Beautiful scene! That'll be a wrap for today. And don't come to the set tomorrow, we're rewriting a scene, so come back on Thursday. Thank you everyone for your cooperation!"

Everyone moved around, packing their things and leave. I went to my dressing room when Reyna catch up.

"Hey," She said. "Wait up!"

I turned around.

"Are you free tonight cause maybe we can go to the movies together." She said.

"I'm sorry but I'm busy. I have some papers to sign and something like that." I replied.

She frowned, disappointed. But it faded quickly and turned into a smile. "Okay, see you on Thursday." Then she went into her dressing room which was next to mine.

I packed my things and went to my car. I started it, and drove home.

I was on my bed. I was thinking about leaving all of these behind and have a life of freedom.

_If you really want freedom, go to the airport and fly to New York,_ a voice said inside my head.

A smile was formed on my face. Yeah, that could work. I changed into a white T-shirt, a blue jacket, and faded jeans. I packed all the things I needed. Clothes, some snacks, first-aid kit, money, credit cards, etc. I packed it all into a big blue baggage. I headed downstairs and after I make sure all the doors and windows are locked, I headed to my car and drove to the airport.

The last flight to New York, Manhattan was fully booked, but thankfully they made an exception and escorted me to the First-Class. My seat was near the window so that I could see the view.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain speaking, we would like to welcome you all onboard the Jupiter Airlines. We will arrive at New York, Manhattan tomorrow morning around 8:00 and we expect a fairly smooth flight today. Please make sure you had your seat belts buckled. Once again we thank you for choosing to fly with us today and we hope you enjoy your flight." The pilot said.

The plane started to take off. And before I knew it, I was asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of the pilot. He announced we were landing. I shifted in my seat and stretched. I stood up and head out as the stewards and stewardesses opened the door. They were looking at me with a shock look in their face, so I just smiled at each one of them. Once I got out, I inhaled the fresh air. I headed to the airport building.

I waited for my blue baggage. When it passed in front of me, I grabbed it and pushed a button. Handles popped out. I held the handle and walked toward the taxi lane.

As I was walking out of the airport, I could feel everyone's eyes on me and some were even pointing at me, like it was their first time to see a Hollywood actor in person, it probably was . I hailed a cab and entered on the passenger's seat after I put my bag in the bonnet.

"Where would you like to go, Mr. Grace?" The driver asked politely.

"At the David Suites, please."

The driver nodded and drove to the hotel.

After twenty minutes, we arrived at the destination.

"That will be 50 dollars, Mr. Grace." He said.

I took my wallet and handed him 80 dollars.

"Keep the change," I said and took my baggage from the bonnet. I pulled my bag to the counter. The girl in the counter was clearly shock because her eyes were wide open and her mouth was hanging open.

She had brown eyes, and her hair was in pony-tail. She was wearing a white shirt and a purple vest. Her name tag was written with _Hi! I am Lacy_ on it.

"Uh, Lacy?" I said.

She came out of her trance. She smiled.

"Good morning, Mr. Grace! Welcome to the David Suites! How may I help you?" She asked.

I checked in. She gave me a key and rang a small bell. A bellboy took my bag for me and we head to the elevator. My room was on the fourth floor, Room 483. Once we got there, I opened the door and stepped in. The bellboy gave me my baggage and I gave him a small tip. I closed the door and took in my surroundings, or you should say, my room.

It was beautiful, blue wallpaper with matching dark blue designs and one white stripe on the bottom. The bed was a combination of blue foam and white blanket and two blue pillows then two white pillows. Apparently, the room was for two persons, but since I'm alone…..well, let's not talk about that. There were two drawers on both sides of the bed with a lamp on top. There was a large living room with a television, video player, bookshelves, and of course, blue couches. There was also a bathroom and an individual comfort room. It has a balcony with the view of Central Park. Blue curtains hung on the windows and there were some potted plants. In short, it was luxurious and comfortable.

I placed my clothes on the drawers. I sat down on one of the couches and turned on the television. I was flipping at the channels when something caught my eye. It was a cupcake with blue icing. I want to try it. The advertisement says "Buy now at 'Cupcakes of Bohol'! Located at Fifth Avenue…."

I took my key and locked the room. I headed to the elevator and pressed the lobby button. When the doors flew open, I ran outside and hailed a cab. I told him the location and he drove off.

The cab stopped at a nice-looking shop. I paid him and hopped off the cab. I went inside the shop and looked around.

"Good morning, sir!"

I looked around and there I saw the most beautiful girl I ever saw. She had chocolate brown hair that flowed a little past her shoulders. She had kaleidoscope eyes that change from brown to green to blue. She wore a sleeveless white dress that reaches her ankles. Her smile was so beautiful.

It took me five more seconds to process the question.

"Hmm, oh, good morning!" I said.

"How may I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"Maybe you can show me your cupcakes."

"Of course, sir! Follow me." She said and I followed her to the counter.

"How many will you buy, sir?" She asked.

"Five cupcakes, please."

She nodded.

"So, may I have your name?"

"Piper. Piper Mclean."

**Hi! So I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading.**

**-Enrico, Son-of-Hermes11**


	2. Chapter 2: Start of Something New

**Hello, everyone! Son-of-Hermes11 here! I would like to thank the people who reviewed. I was surprised that I got reviews very fast; I guess Jasper is very famous.**

**Here are the reviews:**

**Athena's gray owl 12/28/12. Chapter 1**

**Great fanfic! I can't wait to read the rest of this!**

Me: Thanks, you melt my heart! I will do my best so that all of you will read a beautiful story. I am working over-night on this, you know. Thank you for reviewing!

**DTB 12/28/12. Chapter 1**

**"Suddenly its magic" is a movie where Mario Maurer and Erich Gonzales starred right? Are u a filipino?**

Me: Yes, "Suddenly it's Magic" is a movie where Mario Maurer and Erich Gonzales starred. And yes, again, I am a Filipino. But not everything will be the same like the movie; I have my own events here in this story.

**nikitabella 12/28/12. Chapter 1**

**This is starting pretty well! Please update-i love 'All human' stories about JASPER! :))**

Me: Thank you nikitabella for giving a review. I promise I will update soon. You also like stories about Jasper without demi-gods; I think we have a common interest. Thank you!

**Aishani108 12/28/12. Chapter 1**

**I didn't like it I loved a really good one please please please please please please UPDATE!**

Me: I don't know if I misunderstood but I still want to thank you for giving a review. I'll take this as a compliment….or a suggestion to improve my story. I will update soon. Thank you!

**Wapomeo Huntress 12/28/12. Chapter 1**

**Cool, I like it THUMBS UP!**

Me: Thanks , you encourage me to make more. Thumbs up for you, I say!

* * *

**Jason Grace**

There were only two words in my mind. Piper Mclean. I can't stop thinking about her. The way she smile and how it brightens my day. The way my heart beats faster every time I see her. And the way I feel awkward around her and try not to do something stupid in front of her. I've only seen her once but I know I am in love with her. I sighed. When I told her that I was a Hollywood actor, she frowned and tried to hide it with a smile, but failed. She will never like someone like me, much less love me. I shook my head. I have to get these thoughts out of my head, I took my blue jacket from the coat rack which is next to the door and went outside. I wore the jacket as I was walking toward the elevator. I pressed the lobby button. _Ding!_ The doors flew open and I headed outside.

It was a cold but peaceful night. There was no noise at all except for the rustling of the wind in the trees. I inhaled the fresh air. I felt like cleansed. I wonder where my sister Thalia is, she is probably going on an adventure with her female friends across the world.

I just walked and walked and _walked. _Not knowing where I was, I took in my surroundings. I was at the Central Park. I went to the fountain which is in the middle of the park and stared into my reflection. I just stood there, looking at my reflection when somebody bumped into me. I fell on my back and groaned. This person also fell on me, so we are face-to-face. She was a girl and I recognized her quickly. She was...

"Piper?" I asked.

She opened her eyes and her kaleidoscope eyes stared into mine. Our lips were an inch away. My hands found their way to her waist, like it has its own mind. She blushed. She was wearing a plain white T-shirt and skinny jeans. Her hair was in a pony-tail and her...oh, gods! There was a small scar on her left cheek and from the looks of it, it was still fresh.

"Piper, what happened?" I asked as I checked her cheek.

"It's...nothing." She said as she stood up. Then she lend me a hand and I accepted it.

There was an awkward tension between us.

"So," I said. "how about we go to my place to heal that scar?"

She nodded. I walked her to my room in the hotel. She didn't seem surprise by the "luxurious" part. We went to my room and I gestured for her to sit on one of the couches. She did as I told her to. I went to the bathroom and took the first-aid kit. I put some ointment on her scar, which made her to bite her lip, and put some bandage on it.

"So," I said. "earlier today, when I told you that I was a Hollywood actor, why did you frown?"

She bit her lip again. "The truth is," She said. "I have always thought Hollywood stars are somehow...self-centered jerks, no offense. My dad is... an actor, he's Tristan Mclean." She paused to let her words sink in.

I was shocked. Tristan Mclean, I have worked with him before, in a movie called "At the Road to Death".

"And he introduced me to...Dylan, his co-actor." She said. "He wants me to date him, and when I said 'No', he left me alone. Dylan comes here at New York from time to time, and always nag me to date him but I ignore him every time. And he somehow hurts me like slap me or punch me." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"So," I said. "He's the one who did that to you."

She looked at me. "Did what?"

"That scar." I said. She didn't answer so I'll take that as a 'yes'.

"It's getting late, I have to go. Leo's probably worried." She said as she stood up.

"Who's Leo?" I asked, a bit of jealousy in my voice. I also stood up.

"Leo's my best friend." She said. "We share an apartment since we both have no parents. We share our money to buy our needs. He's an engineer, but his salary is a little... small, since he's a working student. We are like a brother-and-sister relationship

I nodded, the jealousy gone. "So, I'll just walk you home."

She shook her head. "No, no. I am already bothering you so much. I can just walk by myself." She said.

"All on your own in the middle of the night, I don't think that's a good idea." I reasoned. "Besides, I've got nothing else better to do."

"Fine." She agreed.

We walked outside. A full moon shone brightly above us. While I was following Piper, my stomach rumbled. I blushed scarlet red. Piper laughed.

"Time for a mid-night snack?" She asked.

"Yes," I answered. "There's a diner over there, they serve 24/7. I think I could buy us a couple of food and drinks." Piper nodded.

We went to the restaurant "Daniel's Diner". When we opened the double glass door, it was absolutely quiet. Only a couple of tables were occupied. And everyone stared at us with a shock look on their faces. I smiled and we walked to a vacant table on the corner. The seats were white-striped red leather and the tables were red and white checkered.

A waitress walked to our table and asks for our orders.

"I'll have a cheese burger, medium-size fries, and Coke." I said, and gestured to Piper.

"I'll have snack-size lasagna, please. And water." She said.

"No," I said. "make that supreme lasagna."

She looked at me and I just smiled.

The waitress scribbled down our orders and told us that we'll have to wait at least fifteen minutes. We nodded and she left.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to, you know." She said. I nodded.

"So Piper," I said. Just trying to have a conversation with her. "do you like Greek Mythology?"

She smiled. "Yes, I like it!" She said. She continued about how Greek Mythology started, from Greece to Rome, etc. And I must say, I'm very interested. At least we have a common interest. We laughed as she told jokes about it.

The waitress came back with our food. She placed the food on our table and said "Enjoy!".

Once the waitress left, we finished the food in silence,_ in comfortable silence_.

I paid the waitress and we went outside.

We were walking toward her apartment when she suddenly shivered. She hugged her self tightly. As my mother used to say, "Be a Gentleman. It warms the heart of your lover!". I know, I know... It's cheesy. No? Fine. So following the advice of my mother, I gave her my jacket. She thanked me and put the jacket on.

I walked her to her apartment. When we got there, she kissed my cheek.

"Thanks," She said. "I had a wonderful night." Then she closed the door.

I just stood there like an idiot. Smiling to myself, I headed to the hotel.

**I hope you like it. And if you paid attention, Piper forgot to give Jason back his jacket. That is important for the next chapter. Happy New Year, everyone!**

**I would like to thank the following authors for adding this story to their alert list and favorites list:**

**1.) Andromeda-To-The-Demitria 4.) Aishani108**

**2.) Athena's gray owl 5.) DaughterOfMinerva-Athena**

**3.) nikitabella**

**I would also like to thank everyone for reading. Once again, thank you!**

**-Enrico, Son-of-Hermes11**


	3. Chapter 3: The Calm Before A Storm

**Hi, I'm back. Thank you everyone for everything. So, give reviews. Now, on with the story…. Oh, and I do not own anything except for the story.**

**Piper Mclean**

I woke up early in the morning. A smile formed on my face as I remembered what happened last night. I yawned and stretched. I stood up and took a bath. I then put on a white sleeveless dress that stopped at my waist and a pair of blue shorts. I went downstairs and went to the kitchen. I enjoyed a quick breakfast which Leo had cooked, and proceeded to the living room to check if he was still home. He was sitting on a couch with a guy whose back was facing me. They seemed to be arguing about something. Leo tilted his head, and saw me at the doorway. He mouthed the words, Go away!  
The guy he was arguing with gave him a confused look. He turned around, only to see me. I gasped, dismay shown on my face. I had recognized the man - Liam, my most recent ex-boyfriend (I've had many boyfriends before, but I always end up breaking with them because they always just wanted me for company). I backed away. Liam stood up and walked toward me. Leo was too shocked to do anything other than breathing and observing. Liam pinned me to the wall.  
"Piper," Liam said. "Long time no see. Did you miss me?"  
"No, I never missed you!" I said. "Now let go of me!"  
Leo blinked out of his daze and ran toward us. He held Liam's arm and tried to pull him away from me, but Liam was strong. He punched Leo in the gut and my best friend fell down on the ground clutching his stomach. He turned his attention back at me.  
"Now, where were we?" he said. "Oh, right! Let you go? You are too pretty to let you go. I have a better idea: you're coming with me."  
"Yeah, right!" I snapped.  
"Oh, but if you won't, your friend here dies!"  
Then a miracle happened. At that exact moment, Jason slammed the door of the apartment open. His blonde hair was messy, but that made him look a lot more handsome. He was dressed casually in his camp's purple shirt, faded jeans, and white rubber shoes. Beads of sweat rolled down on his temples. He was breathing heavily but he seemed fine. He studied us for a second before he began to speak.  
"Who's he?" Jason asked. "Is that Leo?"  
I shook my head.  
"That's Leo," I said as I gave my best friend a pointed look.  
"So, who's he?" Jason pointed at Liam.  
"This is Liam, my…ex-boyfriend."  
I saw Jason and Liam glaring at each other.  
"And who do you think you are?" Liam demanded.  
"I'm…Piper's boyfriend," Jason said. I wished it was true.

Liam let go of my arm and pushed me to the couch. I stood up again, glanced at him, and then I ran to the kitchen. I called the police and explained what had happened. They assured me that they will be there in a few minutes.  
I heard Jason and Liam fighting in the living room. I ran back to see what was going on. They were trying to punch each other. Fists were swinging and curses were yelled loudly. It seemed that Leo was able to stand up again, because he was trying to separate the two.  
I grabbed Jason and held him back while Leo held Liam. As Jason ceased to fight, I realized I was practically hugging him. I felt electricity through my body.  
We managed to separate Jason and Liam until the police arrived. They arrested Liam, who yelled curses at Jason. Jason was fine, no bleeding, just a few scratches. Leo was mostly fine too. The police had brought with them a Medic and they checked Leo for internal bleeding and serious harm. After what happened, the three of us sat down on the couch. Jason was first to break the silence.  
"Piper," he said, "because of this, you owe me one."  
I looked at him.  
"Fine. What do you want in return?"  
"I sure need to relax. How about we go out?" he said.  
"Actually, I prefer to stay here," I reasoned. "How about you and Leo go?"  
"No, no, no!" Leo said. He raised his hands like a conductor. "I mean… I have work today, and you know that if I'm not there, my paycheck will be cut in half. We barely even have any money. You go, and that's final. Have fun!"  
"But—" I tried to reason with them but Leo ran out of the apartment door. I sighed.  
"Okay. Where will we go?"  
"It's a surprise. Just follow me," he said with a smile.

Jason Grace's POV

I escorted Piper to my new blue car. I'd just bought it earlier that day. I sat down on the driver's seat; Piper was on the passenger's seat. I pulled on my seatbelt, started the engine and drove off.  
After a few minutes, we arrived at the place I told her about, the Garden Oasis. I opened Piper's door for her. She thanked me and I took her hand. We walked side by side to the hotel. (Actually, Garden Oasis is both a hotel and resort.)  
The doorman greeted us and opened the door. We checked in and went to the room.

Later that night, I took Piper to the garden. The moon shone brightly above us. We were just walking until Piper stopped and faced me. She crossed her arms and a smile was shown on her face.  
"What's this about?" she asked curiously.  
Here it goes.

"Well, um, Piper…" I said. I took out the rose – hidden in my arm sleeve until now -and gave it to her. I knew she was shocked because her eyes were wide open. "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
I thought she was about to ignore me, but instead she leaned in and kissed me on the lips. My hands went to her waist and her hands were locked in my hair. It was a passionate kiss. We parted away to breathe. Piper smiled.  
"So this is your little surprise, Sparky!" she said. Way to go, a new nickname I don't know how she got!  
"So," I asked. "Does this mean we're a thing now?"  
Piper nodded. I took her hand and we enjoyed our night together. After a while, we sat down on a bench to rest. Piper rested her head on my shoulder. Then she sang:

Suddenly It's Magic

(Piper)

I always thought I would be strong  
If I made it through the pain  
Well, I've been in and out of love  
And it all hurts just the same

(Jason)

Love can really change your life  
There's something magic in my world tonight

(Piper)

(Chorus)  
I feel  
So free  
It's like a fantasy  
Having you next to me  
Suddenly it's magic

(Jason)

One look  
One touch,  
Words just won't say enough  
When you fall in love,

Suddenly,

(Together)  
Suddenly it's magic.

(Jason)

I'm not afraid of letting go,  
I've got to find what's right for me.  
I'm not afraid to stand alone  
If that's the way it has to be

(Piper)

After all that I've been through,  
There's magic when I'm here with you

(Together)

I feel  
So free  
It's like a fantasy  
Having you next to me  
Suddenly it's Magic  
One look  
One touch,  
Words just won't say enough  
When you fall in love,  
Suddenly, suddenly it's magic.

(Piper)

We can dream our dream forever  
When I'm here with you, baby

(Jason)

Heaven's a heartbeat away.

(Piper)

Now that we're together

(Jason)

Love could last forever

(Together)

There's magic in my life with you

(Repeat Chorus)

"Piper, I race you back to our room. If you win, I will grant your one wish, and If I win, you will grant my wish. On three, one two, three!" I called, and we ran back to our room, laughing.

We checked out of the resort and I drove her to her apartment. She thanked me and bid me good-night. I mentally groaned. No kiss! But anyway, I headed back to the hotel I'm checking in.

During mid-night, I was still awake. I was at the living room watching the television. I was flipping at the channels when something caught my eye. It was breaking news. They were interviewing Reyna Camilla.  
_"Reyna, what would you want to say about Jason Grace leaving?" the reporter asked._  
_"Well, we were very shock that he didn't come to the set. We dialed his number but we couldn't reach the signal. We asked his housemaids and bodyguards but no one seems to know where he is, so we thought he was kidnapped," Reyna stated. "But then an unknown caller told us that he went to New York. So, we are going to go to New York tonight to get Jason and come back to finish the movie we're starring."_

I turned off the television. There is only one word that is on my mind: Trouble.

**So did you like it? Give me reviews and suggestions. Thank you for everything. I would like to thank "Queen Alexandera's Birdwing" for editing. Thank you once again to the readers, to those who gave reviews, and to those who liked this story. Thank you very much. So, see you in the next chapter. Today is my birthday, January 2! Happy birthday to me!**

**If you want to hear the "Suddenly It's Magic" Music Video and its trailer then go to this link in Youtube : watch?v=HTBK-0vpfPY**

**-Enrico or Son-of-Hermes11**

"**Greek Mythology is a great part of my life"**


	4. Chapter 4: Heartbreak City

**Hey I'm back! Please always check my profile 'cause I might change my profile name or so called "pen name". So, on with the story…**

**Jason Grace**

I turned the television off. I mentally groaned as I just sat there. Then someone knocked on my door. I walked to the door and opened it, only to find someone who I was not expecting to see at all.

Hera

Ah, my lovely stepmom, also known as my personal nightmare. She was wearing a black suit and black pants—which was weird since she never wore black clothes before. She also had black shades (she really is like a secret agent) and her black hair is in a bun. She crossed her arms across her chest while tapping her foot impatiently. She passed through me and sat down on one of the blue comfortable seats I have. I closed the door and sat beside her.

She didn't spoke at all, so I was the one who broke the silence.

"What are you doing here at New York?" I asked.

"Actually, that question should be asked to you." She said as she raised her eyebrow. I sighed.

"Look, I was tired of my—" I started but she cut me off.

"Tired of your job?" She asked, raising her voice. "Do you have any idea how your work affects us, your _family…._If you quit your job then everyone will turn against us!"

"Mom, or stepmom, whatever….. What is it with you if I quit my job! You have your own job; you own all of the businesses in Asia, Europe, and America for God's sake!" I said.

"And YOU, have the power over the media! You're the reason many stars and actors trust our products!" She screamed, she even stood up in anger. "Do you have any idea how much work I have done to get you to Hollywood, to get you to become an actor? I had blood in my hands to secure your position!"

"Hera, I never thought about that." I said as I tried to calm her down. After a few minutes, she calmed down and sat down. She inhaled and exhaled, then started again, but softly and calmly this time. "Why didn't you come back sooner or later?" She asked.

I looked at her in the eyes. I didn't know what to say, should I tell her about Piper?

"I—" I started but she cut me off again.

"Is it about the girl?" I looked at her, shock.

"How do you know about Piper?"

"It was on T.V. and everyone at Hollywood kept buzzing about it. The fans were disappointed because they want you and Reyna to be the "couple". It is Twitter's trendiest topic: Jeyna broke because of third party." She said.

"Jeyna? I never knew I have a couple name with Reyna. The media are always fast, I don't even like her."

"Look, I'm not saying that you have to like Reyna, but you have to act you like her and the fans will be triggered that you have something, and _voila_….the third party issue is gone." She said in a fake French accent.

"But I have a girlfriend, Piper. I can't just abandon her." I reasoned.

"If you love her, then leaving her would be best for her. If you won't, she'll be part of all the bad issues and etcetera." Hera said, nonchalantly. "But I'm not saying you can't place her in your heart, even though you're not my son. I treated you like my own, and I must say that you two will make a beautiful couple, even though I have some bad relationship with her mother, Aphrodite during high school."

I smiled at her. That would be an interesting story so I asked her what happened during her high school years. She hesitated at first but finally gave in when I….let's just say I know how to soften her heart.

"Well, one day, it was lunch time and everyone was at the cafeteria. I was sitting with my friends when the principal announced that there will be one person who will win $50,000 plus a concert ticket and a ticket to the Museum of World History. Being who I am, was just interested in the money, so I wanted to win. But then Athena, from the brainiacs group wanted to win the ticket to the museum so she joined too. And then Aphrodite, the most popular girl in school, also known as Piper's mom wants to win the ticket concert, so she joined too. The three of us fought for the prizes." She stated.

I laughed. "If you want each of the prizes, then why didn't you just divide the prizes among yourselves?"

She thought for a second. "Maybe because the principal said only one person can have the prizes. So anyway, our rivalry grew and the school has to take action. They asked a guy named Paris to judge us and he chose Aphrodite because the moment he saw her, he instantly had a crush on her. Then Paris asked Aphrodite out but she refused because she already has a boyfriend, which is Ares, the most popular guy in school, a jock, and Captain of the Football team. But she introduced Paris to Helen, another popular girl in school, and they instantly grew in love with each other. And Helen was kind of being "forced-to-be-girlfriend" of Menelaus, the school bully. And the story continues." She said.

I nodded. "But you still have to go back, though." She said.

"Now?"

"Now." She answered.

"As in, right now? At this very moment?" I asked and she nodded.

I have a bad feeling about this one. A bad feeling about leaving Piper.

_It's called guilt, Jason. You feel guilty about leaving her._ A voice said in my head. I shook my head to get these thoughts…..and voices, out of my head. But I can't, I can't stop thinking about her.

"At least, give me a chance to say good-bye." I said. Hera studied me carefully. Then she agreed. I smiled and hugged her (Yes, I hugged her. Is there something wrong?). "I'll be right back."

I was running down the street toward Piper's apartment. There wasn't even a single cab when I waited; my new car was at the mechanic because there was a problem in the engine, so I just ran down the street. When I was about to turn around the corner, I bumped into someone who is also running. I fell on the ground with this someone on me and I really bellowed in pain. Hey, what do you feel when you fell about two or three times on your back, hard. Of course, pain.

"Jason?" A very familiar feminine voice said. I opened my eyes and beauty engulfed my eyes. In short, it was Piper, a.k.a. Beauty Queen. She radiated beauty so much, she looked like a goddess. But there was something wrong about her. Her eyes were bloodshot, like she had been crying for hours, and also her eyes shown sadness.

"Piper."

She stood up and helped me up. There's definitely something wrong with her. She won't even look at me, she just stared at the ground with her hands at her back. She was the first one to break the silence.

"I heard you were going back to Hollywood." She said. "Is it true?"

I nodded, not knowing what to say.

"I made this for you." She said as she held out her hands to me. It was one of those regular small boxes with a cake inside. Well, I guess it was a cake. I took it and thanked her. I examined it and was about to open it when Piper stopped me.

"Later," She said. "When you get home at Hollywood."

"Wait, wait, wait…" I said as I raised my free hand to surrender. "Are you saying good-bye?"

"Aren't you leaving?"

"Yeah but…that's it?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, her face emotionless.

"I mean… that's it, we're done?" I asked.

"I don't know if there's another option." She said, blinking back tears. "We need to face it, we aren't meant for each other. We can't be together, it's best for both of us."

"But—" I started but she cut me off with her finger on my mouth.

"Shh, don't." She said. "So, I guess this is good-bye." She gave me one more smile. Then, turned around and left. She just left me alone, without turning her head back. She just left me alone, heart-broken. What I didn't know that she was also heart-broken, and is fighting back tears as she left.

Even how many times I say it, I know that I love her. I love Piper Mclean.

I was at the airport, boarding the plane. I sat down on the window seat, while Hera was sitting on the seat behind me. She was talking with the director on the phone, telling him not to go to New York because we're already flying to Hollywood.

The pilot said something, and then the plane took off.

**Hey, so I'm really sorry I haven't updated early, my computer got wet during a thunderstorm and when I accidentally turned it on, it kind of….exploded. Not big explosion. And that's how we have to repair it. Anyway, thanks to everyone for reading. Love you all!**

**-Enrico**


	5. Chapter 5: I love You!

**Hi, so I'm back! I'll try to make this longer….for a change. Okay? Okay. Now, let's get on with the story….**

* * *

**Jason Grace**

I breathed in before opening the two large doors. And once I opened them, I was blinded by flashing cameras. I made my way to the stage and sat beside Reyna Camilla, who was smiling and waving at the press and the "Jeyna" fan club. After a minute or two, the press started to ask questions. I pointed to a man with blonde hair, gray eyes, and a nametag that says _Malcolm_.

The man stood up. "Jason Grace and Reyna Camilla, Twitter's trendiest topic: Jeyna broke up because of Third Party. Care to explain." He said.

I fidgeted my fingers. I looked at my stepmom for support, but she didn't speak up, much less move a finger. Panic started to rise out of my chest. I tried to form a sentence but Reyna beat me to it.

"Jason and I had been very close friends as the years passed by, and we agreed to become more than friends." She said, and that earned a cheer from the group. "Jason went to New York City to have a short vacation but he didn't want us to know. Jason, doing his regular career, signed some autographs and took some pictures with his fans. We didn't really break up; he just needed some time on his own."

The press nodded and wrote down the report. The conference continued for two more hours, and when it was finally over, I walked toward the limo my dad bought me. I opened the door and sat on the seat. The driver drove the limo to my house. When we got there, one of my bodyguards opened the door. I stepped outside and headed to my room.

I sighed. Could this day get any worse? I lay down on my bed, getting tired and more tired. Then I remembered something…the box Piper gave to me. I went downstairs and proceeded to the kitchen. I took the box from the fridge and sat down on the chair of the dining table. I opened the box, and when I did, my heart stopped. It was chocolate cake with a pink icing that says _Follow your Heart_. This just brings back the moments we had together. I tried to fight back tears but I can't, they rolled down my cheek. From that moment on, I swore to myself that I'm coming back for Piper. I'll be back for her.

The next day, I reported to the set. Everyone was busy running around so I just sat to the seat next to the director, Mr. Dionysus. I greeted him: "Good morning, sir!"

He nodded, and then took a sip of his Starbucks coffee. After that, it was silent. I felt rejected until Mr. D spoke up.

"By the way, your sister called," He said. "She was worried about you. To calm her down, I told her you're okay."

I looked at him. "Did she say anything else?"

"She said she's at London, she and her friends are joining some…athletic competition."

I nodded. After a few more minutes, Mr. D. arranged us in the set and gave us our script. He told us what to do, and then we started filming. After a few more hours, we readied for the next scene. I was just sitting down on the lounge, reading some magazine about my very famous cousin, Percy Jackson, when somebody sat beside me. He had a cropped black hair, dark black eyes, and a perfect smile. He took one of the magazines on the coffee table and read it. And that made me much more curious, he looks familiar.

"Tristan Mclean?" I asked. I know, it's a stupid question, but hey, blame my ADHD if I spoke without thinking. The man looked up from his reading and turned his attention to me. His eyes was full of sadness, I resisted the urge to ask what's wrong.

He sighed as he placed the magazine back on the table. "Yes. I'm Tristan Mclean, Piper's father." He extended his hand and I shook it. I felt guilty being around him after what happened.

"I'm sorry about…Piper." I said.

He just nodded, like he didn't want to talk about this topic, he probably didn't want to.

"I suppose she told you that I left her alone."

"Yeah…what about that? You didn't really do it on purpose, didn't you?"

"I think I did. It was for the best." He said. He sounded like Piper. "I have to leave her so she won't be harmed by Ares, Aphrodite's first lover. Sacrifice was needed."

After that, it was silent. I didn't want to hear more because if you push me more, I'm gonna cry and I'll look stupid in front of many people.

After the filming, it was mid-night. I went in my car and started the engine. It roared to life, and I drove home. On the way, I passed a park; I saw a familiar blue jacket worn by a girl. I immediately stopped the car and parked it somewhere near. I took my keys and ran after the girl, hoping it was Piper.

I ran toward the girl and touched her shoulder. She immediately reacted to this and turned around with a blade in her right hand, just an inch away and I would've been sliced. She stopped when she saw me. And there she was, Piper Mclean.

"J-J-Jason, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"What are you doing here in Hollywood?" I asked in return.

"I visited my father." She said, sheathing her blade. "I'm going back to New York tomorrow morning."

"Wait, you visited your father, I saw him and we talked but he didn't tell me you're here."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry about the blade," She said.

"No, it's okay." I said as I came near her and pulled her into a hug. "I miss you so much."

She pulled back immediately. "Jason, we're in Hollywood. There's plenty of media, they might be filming us right now, I just don't want to be part of any issue again."

Then she cried. I comforted her and led her to a bench nearby. She was crying on my shoulder which made my shirt all wet, but I didn't mind. All I want is for her to have a shoulder to cry on, a friend to talk to—but I would really appreciate it if we're more than friends—and someone who will support her. When she was done crying, I gave her a handkerchief and she accepted it and thanked me. After she dried her face, I tried to make conversation.

"So, that jacket you're wearing, is it mine?" After I said it, I realized how stupid I was.

Piper blushed. "Yeah, you left it when you walked me home. So I just kind of wear it every time to remember…"

"Anyone in particular?" I smiled and Piper blushed even more.

"You can have it back, though." She said as she took it off but I stopped her. "No, no. You can have it." I said. She nodded.

She looked at her watch. "I'm sorry, I have to go." She stood up and was about to leave when I held the sleeve of her jacket. I stood up and hugged her again. I let go three words: "I love you!"

She started to cry again. I loosen my grip around her and she ran away, crying.

Way to go, Jason! You now know how stupid you are!

**Piper Mclean**

The next day, I woke up early and got ready. I was at my Dad's mansion, which made me uncomfortable about all those luxury stuff. After I was done, I proceeded to the dining room and saw my father seating on one of the chairs, reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee. I think he heard my footsteps because he stopped reading and looked at me. He smiled at me and greeted me: "Good Morning!"

He stood up, hugged me, and pulled my seat like a gentleman would do. I sat down and he also took his seat. Then, my dad clapped his hands twice, and a waiter served us breakfast. There was about every food you know for breakfast: Eggs, hams, hotdogs, bacons, sandwiches, French toast, etc.

I'm sure that we won't be able to eat all of this, so I wondered what happens to the leftovers….

"Come on, Pipes, you don't wanna be late for your plane ride." My dad said and I laughed.

"Okay, fine. I'm just gonna get my baggages upstairs." I said as I stood up.

"No, no, no." He raised his hand like a traffic-aid stopping a car. "Just stay here, Mellie will take care of that for you." He pointed to a girl who looks about sixteen-years-old with dark hair, brown eyes, and a very relax face. She wore a white sleeveless dress that goes down to her ankles. She carries an iPad and has an earphone.

Mellie nodded and spoke to her earphone. Then after a minute, two men in black suits carried my baggages downstairs. You might be wondering why there aren't any elevators in the house, especially to a very rich and famous actor. Well, there are elevators in my dad's mansion, the reason I don't use it, is because I am afraid of it. What if I was inside the elevator and suddenly the electricity died down (or simply to say, there is a Brown-out), I'll be trapped inside. I know there is a device called 'generator' but I do not _always_ trust technology. And only my father, Mellie, and I can use it. Mellie is my dad's assistant and she became a family too.

I bid good-bye to everyone and hailed a cab for the airport. When we got there, I paid the driver and I took my baggages from the bonnet. I dragged my two big baggages toward the building. After minutes of waiting in the line, I boarded the plane and sat on the window seat. The pilot said something, and I was sleepy, so I looked at the window to see one last image I had here at Hollywood. And that last image was Jason Grace, waving and smiling at me. And then I fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey, did you like it? I hope so, give me reviews please! I love reviews! Thank you for those who gave reviews and to those who had read from the start. I am writing as fast as I can to recover the time I wasn't able to write. So, thanks everyone, especially to: (No order)**

**1.) Athena's gray owl**  
**2.) . .15 **  
**3.) pjato-lover**  
**4.) IzzyQuagmire0907**  
**5.) Justglitterandme**  
**6.) The-One-And-Only-Piper-McLean**  
**7.) Aishani108**  
**8.) nikitabella**  
**9.) FranAdams-DaughterofAchelois**  
**10.) Wapomeo Huntress**

**So that's all for this chapter! There are many chapters to go, I hope. I'll make this even longer with a little bit of…jealousy and such. *chuckles* PM me or just review if you want to suggest something and I'll add it in the story. And also, tell me if I have to change this to Rated T or not. Thanks again! Love you all!**

**-Enrico**


	6. Chapter 6: When Fates Collide!

**Hey, guys... and girls! I promised you to make this a little more exciting, and so I will. This chapter will include a little jealousy. Will Solace is now in the house! So, children of Apollo support your brother because he's going to make his move on Piper, but if you don't want him, Jason will be back later. I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**Piper Mclean**

I woke up to the sound of Leo shouting my name and my hated nicknames: "Piper! Pipes! Beauty Queen, wake up!"

"Leo, quit it!" I said, burying my face into the pillow. "I'm still sleepy. Wake me up later."

"If you don't wake up, I'll throw you in the hot bathtub." He threatened.

"As if you could." Was my answer.

And the next thing I knew, a pair of hands held my waist and hoisted me up. Leo started to walk toward the bathroom while I kept thrashing against him.

"Leo, Leo stop!" I screamed.

"Still won't wake up, eh!" He threatened again as he placed me a few inches above the bathtub, which is boiling with hot water. Even though I'm not the smartest person in the world, I know that's my "cue" to give in.

"Okay, Leo. I'm fully awake!" I said. "See, I'm awake! I'm not sleepy!"

"But maybe later you'll get sleepy again, let's just do this to make sure."

"No, no, no—" I screamed as I was dumped into the hot water. After a few seconds, I resurfaced and breathed heavily. You might be wondering why I wasn't burned, well I'm kind of used to this kind of 'temperature'. But it still hurts a bit. "Leo!"

"Piper, I think you're overreacting." Leo said. "I was about to tell you earlier that…you're late for work!"

And that was my other cue that I have to hurry up. I dismissed Leo, locked the bathroom, and took a bath. After that, I changed my clothes and brushed my teeth. I ran to my bedroom and looked at the mirror. The reflection that was looking back at me was very, very beautiful…except for the fact that her hair was still messy. I quickly brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail. I ran downstairs and proceeded to the dining room. I had a quick breakfast and then ran outside after I said: "Good-bye, Leo!"

I ran toward the busy streets. You really cannot avoid bumping into each other and if you're really unlucky, you'd trip over and fall. As I made my way around the corner, the busy streets dissolve and now you can only see a few people walking and enjoying the morning. I ran as fast as I could, and only to bump into a teenage boy. We were about to fall with me on top of him if he didn't have a great balance. The good news: we didn't fall down. The bad news: we are in a very awkward position and some people are staring and whistling at us. My multi-colored eyes stared into his gorgeous blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and a dark green jacket. I noticed that he has a camera so he must be a photographer. And he was handsome, I'll give him that.

He was the first one to regain his composure, and I followed. I looked at him and I was sure he was checking me out. I blushed.

"So," He said. "I'm Will Solace, I'm a photographer. Mind if I take a picture of your beauty?" I blushed more.

I nodded and he started taking pictures. After a few minutes, he was done and was admiring the pictures in his camera.

He looked at me. "I never got your name?" He said.

"I'm Piper Mclean." I replied.

"Beautiful name." He complimented. "I think everything about you is beautiful. You know, you're really good, you should join modeling."

"Thanks, but I already have a work at a cupcake store." I said.

"Well, you deserve more than that." He said as we walked side by side. "Hey, I should talk to the director and see if there's a spot for you. A beauty like you, surely he cannot refuse. Do you have a cellphone number or something, so I can just call you?"

"Yeah." I took out my cellphone and he also took out his. We exchanged numbers. Then, someone texted Will.

"Sorry, I gotta go. Nice meeting you, Piper." He said as he gave me a smile, and then running off.

I smiled. I walked toward my work place in silence.

I went in the door, and get ready. I put on my apron and proceeded to the counter. I sat down my chair in front of the cash register and waited for any costumer to come. Unfortunately, there weren't any costumers in the store, only me with my angry step-sister, Lacy, in front of me, tapping her foot with her arms crossed her chest.

"You're late!" She said.

"Lacy, I know. But I was—" I tried to reason but she just cut me off. Her angry face turned into a happy face. "No matter, I know you always have a good reason." She said.

_Yeah, like waking up late_, I thought.

The door of the store opened, with the sound of the bell ringing.

"I'll talk to the costumer while you get the cupcakes from the kitchen." Lacy said, hurriedly as she walked over to the costumer. I quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed two trays full of cupcakes. I walked slowly back to the counter, so the cupcakes won't fall. I arranged the cupcakes when Lacy and the customer went to the counter. I looked at the costumer to greet him/her but I stopped. The costumer was…

"Will?" I asked.

"Piper, you never told me you work here." Will said. "I always come here to buy a box of cupcakes, it's weird though that I didn't see you at all."

I couldn't say a word. I just nod.

"I would like to order two boxes of cupcakes please." He said to Lacy, who quickly grabbed two boxes and gave it to him. Will took money from his wallet and gave them to Lacy. "So, Piper. I just talked to the director and he agreed. He said we just have to wait a few days and he will pick us up. But for now, maybe we can…hang-out?"

Lacy held my hand and bring me closer to her. "Um, Will, can you wait for a few minutes. I just have to talk with Piper in private." Lacy said.

"Uh, sure." Will said. Lacy gave him a smile and dragged me toward the kitchen.

When we were out of earshot, Lacy sat down on a chair and told me to sit in the other chair. I obeyed.

"I think he's asking you on a date." Lacy said.

"Gee, I wouldn't have guessed that if it wasn't for you." I said, mocking her.

"So, you want to?" She asked. "What happened to you and Jason?"

"Please, let's not talk about it." I said. "It's not a big deal anymore."

"Not a big deal. Well, for someone who gave you all of his heart is really a big deal."

"Lacy, we aren't just meant for each other. That's all. We're done."

"No, not done." She said. "Piper, you're getting old. And you need someone who will take care of you; who will love you with all his heart. And I'm sure that somewhere in your heart, you still love Jason. And he still loves you."

"I still love him." I said, tears rolling down my cheek.

"But why?"

"Because sacrifice was needed." I said. "I know that Jason wants to be the best Hollywood actor that ever lived, and the only person that stops him of doing that…is me." And I burst into tears. Lacy comforted me. She smiled reassuringly. "Now, go and clean up. You wouldn't want to look bad on your 'date'."

She stood up and left me alone to think. After a few more minutes, I stood up and went to Will. I told him that I have a headache and I need to rest. He frowned, but it quickly faded as it came. He told me he understands and he hopes I feel better. I asked Lacy that I would go home and she agreed.

When I got home, I was so tired that I just went to bed and sleep.

Two days after my 'meeting' with Will, the director called me and picked me up at my apartment. I had packed my things because he said that we're going to board the plane. I bid good-bye to Leo and went in the director's van. Will was also there, a cheerful smile on his face that would change the mood from drool to cool. I sat beside him and placed my things in the back. Will explained everything about modeling; he also said that the director's name was Mr. Dionysus. All I did was listen and nod. When we got to the airport, we were given special treatment and were escorted to the plane almost immediately. We sat in the window seat. And I almost fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was morning. I stood up with all of the other passengers with the director and Will. We went outside as the stewards opened the door. And the view made me stop in my tracks. I was in Hollywood, again!

"Piper, is something wrong?" Will asked. I looked at him.

"We're in Hollywood." I excalimed.

"Yeah, is there something you have against Hollywood?" He asked.

"No, none." I lied and continued walking outside. The truth is, I'm just scared that I might see Jason again.

Mr. Dionysus hailed a cab and we all get in. He told the driver the address and he drove off. When we got there, I looked at the window and saw a huge gate at front. We got off the taxi, we followed Mr. D. to the gate, where the guards let us enter. And when we had entered, I held my breath. The area was so wide, there was a very large park in the center, and stadiums or sets at the sides. I was just standing there in awe when someone brought be back to reality: "Piper?"

I looked at the person who called my name. And my eyes widen. It was Jason Grace. Will catch up to me.

"Piper, wait up!" He looked at me and at Jason. I saw Jason and Will glaring at each other.

"Who's he?" They both said in unison.

And now, welcome to my world! A world that two boys fight over a girl. When fates collide!

* * *

**Hey, hope you like it! Please give reviews, and maybe suggestions! Thanks to everyone who continues to read my story. Feel free to PM me or give a review about my mistakes. I want to make it perfect and you can help me. I also hope that this story isn't moving on so fast, if it does, just tell me and I'll edit it. Thanks for everything, guys! ****I love you all…with all my heart!**

**-Enrico**


	7. Chapter 7: Jasper United Again!

**Hey, guys! Hope you like the last one 'cause this chapter's gonna blow your mind. Everyone ready, okay. Just get some popcorn and some soda and we're good to go. Nah, just kidding about the popcorn and soda thing. So, let's soar together, shall we?**

**Note: I do not own PJO or HoO or any characters in this story. The first POV is Third Person.**

* * *

"_Who is he?" They both said in unison._

Jason and Will glared at each other. Piper tried to separate the two since she knew what's going to happen.

"Okay," Piper said. "Let's just be friends, alright? There is no need of fighting."

"Piper, you broke up with me and then, have another boyfriend!" Jason chided. "How could you?"

"Jason," Piper said. "I can explain."

"Explain all you want, I'm not listening!" Jason was enraged, he ran back inside the set.

Piper knelt on the ground and sobbed. She just lost another boyfriend and it's all her fault. Someone put a hand on her should and comforted her. She turned her head to see Will, kneeling next to her. Will put comforting patterns on Piper's back. Piper cried more, she turned around and hugged Will. Will was surprised at first, but eventually hugged her back. Piper just cried on Will's shirt.

"I'm sorry, Will." Piper said. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to do anymore. Thank you for being a friend."

Will nodded and smiled at her. What they didn't know, even though Jason ran away. He was looking at them from a window, glaring at their direction. Jason turned away, a tear escaped his eye. Another broken heart in the world.

**Jason Grace**

During lunch break, I needed some fresh air. I politely turned down the request of my co-actors to eat with them at lunch. I went outside and inhaled some fresh air. _Some_, since the air at Hollywood isn't really that fresh. I walked around the large park and saw Piper seating on a bench near the fountain.

_Talk to her, Jason. It's now or never,_ that same voice said inside my head. And I reluctantly obeyed. I walked toward Piper. The closer I got, my heart would beat faster, my feet would get heavier each step, and I would sweat easily. But I found the courage. I sat down next to her, and I was sure that she whimpered in…fear, I guess. Why is she afraid? I have no idea. I wanted to know something from her.

"Piper, we need to talk." I said.

"W-What is it?" She asked.

"Piper, I still love you." I said. "But why do you keep resisting me, why are you making our relationship impossible?"

She inhaled, "Do you believe in curses, Jason?"

"I stopped believing in curses or fairytales a long time ago." I replied.

"Well," She said, her face showing absolute nothing but pain. "You have to believe in them because I have been cursed."

I looked at her, confused. "You? Cursed? How so?"

"I've been cursed that whenever I try to make a relationship, it wouldn't end well. I would just break up with them." She said, then looked at me with those beautiful multi-colored eyes. "I still love you. I love you so much that I had to leave you."

"I don't understand. Why do we have to part?"

"Your fans don't like you dating other girls except for Reyna." She explained. "If your fans aren't satisfied then your job as an actor will perish. All of your hard work and sacrifice to make it to the top will just be a waste of time."

He caressed her cheek. "Piper, I don't care what they say. They cannot separate us… I won't allow it again."

She looked at me, her eyes filled with hope. "Are you—"

"Yes, Piper." I said. I took her hand and held it in mine. "Would you do the honor to become my girlfriend again?"

"Yes." She said. I was so overjoyed, that I just kissed her on the lips. Our lips move in rhythm, and I felt it…that spark. The kiss was different, it's…special in some way. When we pulled apart, we smiled at each other.

"Would you like to have lunch, Piper?"

"Well," She stepped forward so we're nose-to-nose. She ran her hand on my hair. "I'd be honored."

We smiled at each other as we walked side by side, holding hands toward my car.

**Piper Mclean**

Jason and I walked and enjoyed our beautiful afternoon together. The lunch "date" was excellent, Jason brought me to a restaurant, and they had delicious food there.

"Piper, there's something I want to show you." Jason said. I eyed him suspiciously, a hint of curiosity on my face. "Another trick up your sleeve?" I asked.

"Well, it's… just follow me." He said and dragged me along toward the park nearby. He bought a single blue balloon and some paper with a string tied to it and a pen. He sat down on a bench and patted the seat next to him. I sat beside him and watch him tie the balloon on the handle of the bench.

"Piper, write a wish of yours." He told me, and I obeyed. I took the pen and the paper from him and wrote my wish on it. I gave the paper back to him and he smiled as he read it.

"I want Jason to become a successful actor and next time, a great singer." He said out loud. And then he turned to me. "Pipes, you're the best girlfriend ever!"

"And you're the best boyfriend ever, Sparky!" I said. I watched him untie the balloon from the handle and tie the string of the paper with the string of the balloon.

"My father taught me how to do this." He explained. "He taught me this before he never came back. He said that if you tie your wish on a balloon and let it fly, your wish will be granted."

"Your father, is he still alive?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's still alive. He calls from time to time, but he can't come back 'cause he's been busy. So, on three, we'll let the balloon go. And later, let's see if your wish came true." He said. "Three, two, one!" And then we let the balloon go. W watched it fly up higher and higher until it vanished above the clouds.

"Come on, Sparky. Let's see if my wish came true." I said as I ran toward his car. He laughed and chased after me.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I hoped you like it! It's short again, but it's good. So give reviews! Thanks everyone, love you all!**

**-Enrico**


End file.
